Together is better
by charisma26
Summary: Alexis Myers has been best friends with jeremy Gilbert for years, but what happens when those feelings start to develop into something more...especially as the supernatural haunts Mystic Falls! starts off in season 1! A Jeremy/OC fic! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't seen many Jeremy/OC fics out there so I decided to do one myself! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The vampire diaries will never be mine! Like ever!

My name is Alexis Myers, I'm 15 years old – almost 16 if you want to be picky – and I'm from Mystic Falls. My mum's a Lawyer, my dad's dead. Believe it or not, my life wasn't that interesting until two brothers showed up, brothers with secrets, throwing out world into turmoil…

Alex Myers pulled into the school parking lot, ready for her first day of school. This summer had been rough. Her friends – Elena and Jeremy – had recently lost their parents in a terrible car accident and she knew they weren't keeping well.

She watched as Jeremy, her lifelong best friend, turned to drugs and alcohol to stop the pain whilst her other best friend, Elena, shut herself off – never the same bubbly, fiery girl like she was before.

She took a deep breath, blowing her mid length brown hair out of her eyes, and hopped out from her car, already in search for Jeremy. He had always been there for her, making her laugh, helping her through all the bad times – the least she could do was make sure he was alright. She wouldn't let him lose himself.

She adjusted her bag strap and walked across the parking lot, not really paying attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone, causing her to gasp out in surprise.

"Whoa…I'm sorry" She said apologetically and stared up at the tall figure, realising it was Tyler Lockwood, his eyes bright and shining with amusement

"No problem babe" He replied flirtatiously, before turning around and carrying on walking, not before giving her a quick wink first.

Alexis rolled her eyes at Tyler's antics, still the same obnoxious, flirting jerk that he always was. She thought that maybe he might've changed over the summer, seen the light, as most people would say. Obviously not.

She reached the school grounds, searching for Jer and finally spotted him. He was handing something over to Vikki – the town's druggie – and they were both smiling which caused her heart to squeeze painfully. She didn't know why, it wasn't like she was jealous or anything, but seeing the two of them together made her feel… well she couldn't explain it but it was nothing good.

She was about to start forward and drag Jeremy away but Tyler beat her to the punch, wrapping his arms around Vikki. Alexis watched closely as the three of them talked – or rather, annoyed the crap out of each other – before Vikki and Tyler walked away, leaving Jeremy standing alone, smoking whatever the hell it was he was smoking.

She raced forward and grabbed his arm before he could walk away, startling him.

"Hey" She greeted, a nervous smile plastered on her face. Jeremy just stared at her, frowning at her like he was wondering what her name was.

"Alexis, never thought I'd see you in the stoner pit" He said, taking a last drag from his smoke before stomping it out.

"Well there's a first time for everything and there's also a last, let's go" She requested, practically dragging him from the druggie area, causing him to clumsily stumble after her.

"Whoa, what the hell's your problem" He said, pulling his arm from her grasp, making them both stop.

"I haven't got a problem Jer, I'm just worried about you is all" She replied, staring into his brown eyes that were once full of life, now they were just…dull.

"Oh god, not you too" He fumed, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Jer, listen okay, doing this to yourself isn't helping – trust me I know" She pleaded, letting the words tumble from her mouth, not really realising what she had said.

"Oh right, I remember now, turning to alcohol to drown away your sorrows after daddy died" He snidely replied before realising what he said and looking at her apologetically.

"Lex, I didn't men…" But she cut him off, holding up her hand.

"It's alright" She said, though her voice cracked a little. Last year her dad died, some kind or aneurism in the brain, and she didn't take it too well. She turned to drinking, almost every night, until a few months later her friends knocked some sense into her and made her stop. It was harder than she thought but she pulled through, she had her friends to help her.

Alexis couldn't deny that what Jeremy said hadn't hurt but she decided to let it go. He was in a tough place right now and probably half the things he said he didn't really mean.

"Look, we're just trying to help you cause we care, we don't wanna lose you" She said, hoping, praying, that she would somehow break through this barrier he had put up.

"I don't need anyone's help – I'm fine" Jeremy replied slowly before turning around and storming off, shaking his head.

Alexis scoffed and ran after him but he was too quick for her and managed to escape into the boy's bathroom before she could smack him. She sighed angrily and saw Elena make her way over to her, concern written all over her face.

"Hey Lex, what's up with him?" she asked, frowning at the bathroom door.

"High. High again" she said sadly, "I tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't listen, stubborn as an Ox than one".

Elena chuckled softly at her comment, "I should go check on him" She supposed, preparing to waltz into the bathroom but Alexis grabbed her arm gently.

"How are you? Really?" she asked, and Elena plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I'm fine, thanks" She smiled, but Alexis knew better, she wasn't okay, that much was obvious.

"No you're not…but you will be" she replied sincerely, causing Elena to stare at her in shock.

"Now go in there and kick you're little brother's ass" She demanded and they both parted ways, giving each other a quick hug.

Alexis walked over to Bonnie, who was staring dreamily at some guys back.

"Bonnie, hey" She greeted causing the other girl to smile at her and greet her back. When Alexis asked who she was staring at, a young guy turned around and walked past them, his soft, leaf green eyes mesmerising.

"Wow" Bonnie muttered, her eyes following the new guy down the corridor.

"You can say that again" Alexis retorted, her jaw slack.

The rest of the day went by slowly, the classes droning on. She had a few classes with Jeremy but he never showed up – skipping school she assumed. She searched the entire school at lunch, still no sign of the boy. She even called him and…it went straight to answer phone – just her luck.

By the time the last bell rung she had already had enough. Only the first day back and she couldn't wait to get the hell out of there.

When she arrived home all she wanted to do was crash out on the sofa and eat ice cream and watch scary movies but she was meeting up with the girls later at the grill, and if she didn't show up she would face Caroline's wrath – which was never a good thing.

After an awkward meeting between Stefan and Matt and some very flirtatious questions by Caroline the night was finally over. The first day back at school was always the worst for her, and socialising on that day was at the bottom of her priorities.

She walked out of the grill, the night sky glistening with stars, searching through her bag for her keys when she heard something rustle in the bushes behind her.

"Hello?" She called out, her eyes scanning the area nervously. Mystic Falls was normally a quiet place but since that couple was murdered the day before… well, she had a right to feel a little scared.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, she was probably just scaring herself and it wasn't the first time. Jeremy always did say she had an overactive imagination.

She jumped in the car, starting the ignition and zooming out of the parking lot, not noticing the dark figure lurking in the shadows by the name of Damon Salvatore.

"My, my, she looks good enough to eat" He murmured, before stalking off into the darkness.

Alexis woke up the next morning, ready for the day ahead. She glanced down at her phone and found a text from Jeremy that was sent at three in the morning. Alexis sighed sadly, he was no doubt texting her when he was on a high.

She flipped open her phone and read the message nervously, not knowing what to expect from him when he was in that state.

"Lex, we should hang out some time, have a beer, what do you say?" the text said but Alexis decided to ignore it. She knew she shouldn't but… what could she do? She'd rather try and find a way to help him rather than aid him in his wallowing.

So she took a shower and got ready for school, still a little tired but at least she wouldn't be walking about like a zombie.

By the time she pulled up at school the bell had already rang and there was only a few last minute students rushing off to their classes. Alexis swore under her breath, and raced across the school grounds, no doubt looking like an idiot.

She reached the history classroom just as Mr Tanner had started talking and he shot her a glare.

"I see you've finally joined us Miss Myers" He said snidely, in his usual grumpy mood.

"Better late than never" She retorted, causing the class to chuckle quietly.

"Next time – be on time" He demanded in which she rolled her eyes at.

"I'll try" She quipped, taking her usual seat in the middle of the classroom next to Jeremy who she was surprised to see, she assumed he'd be skipping school again.

All through the class Jeremy kept staring at her curiously, but she avoided eye contact with him. For some reason it just made her nervous.

After about half hour of constant staring she was beginning to get annoyed and shot him a glance, mouthing the words "what?" to him.

Jeremy looked surprised to get caught staring at her and turned a faint red, before smiling slightly and looking away – causing Alexis to frown in confusion.

Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off her. When she turned up late to class wearing jeans and a casual red top it was like his eyes had a mind of their own.

Ever since he was twelve he knew he had feelings for her, feelings that developed over the years until it got to the point where it physically hurt to be away from her. But inside him he knew he wasn't good enough for her – never would be. She was a smart, bright, happy, beautiful girl and there he was… a high school druggie that was failing all classes and slowly slipping into depression. He knew he could never have her, even if he wanted to, which is why he just let them stay friends, never telling her what he really felt.

That was where Vikki came in. he cared for her, sure, but he could never love her like he loves Alexis, she was just the next best thing that helped take his mind off things.

And when she caught him staring, confusion evident in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile, even though he was mortified he was caught – hence the blush that was now decorating his pale cheeks. He turned away, his thoughts already straying from history to the beautiful girl sitting beside him.

Throughout the school day Alexis had talked to Jeremy but he seemed… disconnected and not quite himself. The last time she had seen him was fifth period when they had maths together but after that it was like he disappeared.

She met up with Bonnie, Caroline and Elena after school to get ready for the party that was happening in the woods, sort of like a 'back to school' reunion. It was traditional, everyone showed up whether popular or not, to drink and be merry.

By the time the three friends arrived Elena was already in search of Stefan who she said had "promised would show up".

Caroline disappeared off to flirt with some guys whilst she, Elena and Bonnie stood round the fire, sipping away at their drinks – alcoholic of course.

"He has that romantic novel stare" Bonnie gushed, and the three friends laughed. Several minutes later after Bonnie freaked out over something and ran off and Stefan had shown up, thus, immediately grabbing Elena's interest.

"Well I'll just… leave you two alone" She said awkwardly, stumbling away from them in search of another drink.

She saw Vikki alone, walking further into the woods, looking pretty miserable. Alexis wouldn't call herself a soft person although her friends always disagreed with her, but she just couldn't stand someone being upset – it made her feel guilty even though it most likely wasn't her fault.

She walked after Vikki, finally catching up with her, after calling out her name.

Vikki turned around in confusion at seeing her standing there in the middle of the woods.

"Hey" She greeted her, "You okay?" she asked, smiling at Vikki. Although she and her wasn't what you would call 'best buddies' she did get along with her – excluding when she was high and when she was sleeping around with Jeremy – but that was a different matter altogether.

"I don't know" She replied, frowning at the ground.

"I know were not best of friends but I am here if you need to talk" Alexis suggested which brought a small smile to Vikki's face.

"Thanks" She said before a cold chill settled in the forest and fog began to wrap around their feet and the forest went deadly silent.

Alexis and Vikki shared a nervous look before glancing around the forest, slightly scared of the situation they were in.

When Alexis looked back around she saw a dark figure standing behind Vikki, looking like it was getting ready to pounce.

Alexis gasped but no words escaped her mouth as the figure grabbed Vikki from behind and sunk its teeth into her neck causing the girl to cry out in pain before she slumped to the floor unconscious, her neck bleeding profusely.

The figure on front of Alexis smiled before it grabbed her, cutting off her terrified scream, and sinking its fangs into her neck, causing pain to erupt all over her body.

Alexis didn't know how much time had passed but her vision began to get blurry and the pain began to dull down before blackness invaded her vision.

Jeremy was drunk, that much he knew. He was mad at Tyler for trying it on with Vikki, he was mad at Vikki for rebuffing him but most of all he was mad at himself – at what he had become.

He tripped over a beer bottle but managed to steady himself which, unfortunately for him, had caught Elena's attention.

Jeremy ignored her and carried on walking into the woods, desperate to get away from everyone, away from all the noise. All he wanted was to be in the company of Alexis who had been with him through thick and thin, the person who understood and never judged him.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?" Elena called after him, slowly catching him up.

"I don't wanna hear it" He shouted back before his foot caught on something and he fell to the ground, pretty sure it was a tree root or some empty beer bottle. When he looked up he saw it was Vikki, her eyes were closed and she had blood running from her neck.

"Oh my God, Vikki" He said, startled, panic leaking into his voice "It's Vikki" he said again and Elena stared at the scene in front of her in shock, tears building up in both of their eyes.

Jeremy was about to pick her up when she gasped, terror evident in her eyes. He wasted no time in lifting her in his arms and rushing out of the woods, his sister running in front, screaming for help. When they got to the clearing Jeremy laid her down on the table and Matt came running over, shouting at people to call an ambulance.

Jeremy ran his hands through his hair, this was messed up, all of this was messed up and he didn't know what to do.

Ten minutes later Vikki was getting loaded up into an ambulance and the animal control unit had arrived, scourging the area for the beast that had attacked Vikki. Jeremy couldn't take it any longer so he walked up to Bonnie and Elena, his arms wrapped around himself.

"Have any of you seen Lex?" He asked, feeling like he needed to be with her. Elena and Bonnie shared a look with one another and Jeremy felt his heart turn to led.

"We were just gonna call her, we haven't seen her since the attack" Elena replied worriedly, searching in her pockets for her phone but Jeremy beat her to it, already pressing the speed dial button.

"Pick up, pick up" he chanted under his breath as the phone rang. Though he did hear her ringtone shrilling, somewhere off into the woods. Without a second thought he raced off into the dark woods, Elena and Bonnie trailing behind him.

The ringtone got louder and louder until he found her phone, lying open next to a tree. He picked it up but noticed that his hands were covered in red. He looked down and just in front of him a figure was slumped on the ground, lying on its side.

Jeremy's heart clenched with fear as he dropped to his knees and gently turned the figure over. His heart stopped as he realised it was lex, her face pale and she was hardly breathing. Her clothes were covered in blood and she had a bruise running down her face.

"Oh my God. Oh my God" he muttered in shock, staring at the girl he loved, fearing the worst. He couldn't lose her, not like he lost his parents; he just couldn't face life without her.

Elena and Bonnie gasped behind him, screaming for help, but he was too focused on lex and how still she was. He cradled her in his arms, wiping away strands of hair from her face.

"Wake up, please wake up" He pleaded, tears already running down his face. He hadn't even told her he loved her yet, the one girl in all existence that actually paid attention to him, that actually made him feel like a regular guy, the one girl that he couldn't stand to lose.

Soon paramedics came and took her out of her arms and began checking her over. When they bundled her up in the ambulance Jeremy was about to follow but Elena stopped him, pulling him back by his arm.

"Let them do their job we'll follow in the car" She suggested, pointing to their Aunt Jenna's car that had just arrived.

Jeremy nodded in a daze and followed Elena from the clearing, holding her hand for support. Elena's face was tearstained and she looked truly devastated – exactly how Jeremy was feeling.

Aunt Jenna was asking questions, questions that Jeremy didn't want to answer. The image of Alexis covered in blood was burnt into his brain which made him sick to the stomach.

Aunt Jenna's car screeched into the hospital parking lot and the three teens and Jenna exited it and rushed through the hospital, not caring of people were staring at them.

"We're here for Alexis Myers, she just got taken in by ambulance" Bonnie asked the receptionist urgently, make up spilling down her face.

Jeremy couldn't stand it any longer, waiting and praying the news was going to be good… he just couldn't wait that long. He angrily wiped some tears from his cheeks and stared hard at the receptionist, making her flinch slightly.

"Is she okay?" he asked slowly, threating, but the receptionist just glanced at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to talk to the doctor" she said quietly and Jeremy turned away from the reception desk, running his hands through his hair.

"She's gonna be okay – you know Lex, she's strong" Elena muttered encouragingly, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"What if she's not?" Jeremy asked brokenly, a single tear trailing down his cheek, "I-I can't lose her Elena, not after everything that's happened…" And when he said that Elena took him in her arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"She'll be fine, just you wait and see" She replied but the moment was interrupted my Matt who emerged from a hospital room looking tired and scared.

"Hey guys…what's going on?" he asked worriedly, glancing between the friends.

"Lex was attacked as well, we just found her after Vikki was taken to hospital" Bonnie explained, and immediately, tears began to well up in Matt's eyes.

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

"It was probably the same thing that attacked your sister" Elena further explained, sniffing away the tears that threatened to fall.

Jeremy looked up as a middle aged doctor appeared in front of them, a sorrowful look plastered over his aged face.

"Are any of you family to Alexis Miles?" He asked, staring at each one of them in turn.

"Her mum's outta town for the week" Jeremy piped up, desperate for any news on Lex.

"Is there any way we can contact her?" He asked whilst Aunt Jenna handed over a slip of paper with Lex' mum's number on it.

"Well… she lost a lot of blood and it was pretty touch and go for a while. Her blood level count was down and she slipped into decompensated shock due to the drastic amount of blood lost…" The doctor said and Jeremy almost fainted right then and there. Lex was in serious trouble and he didn't know if he'd ever see her again, that thought made his heart ache painfully.

"The good news is" the doctor continued "we managed to stabilise her and do a blood transfusion, unfortunately, she's in a coma right now so we'll be keeping a close eye on her for the next few days. But…if she doesn't wake up in the next forty eight hours, chances of brain damage and never waking up become increased" the doctor explained before nodding sympathetically, pointing us towards her door, and wandering off.

I stood there speechless…coma… brain damage…never waking up, kept floating around in my mind, making me dizzy.

"Jer?" Elena questioned softly, pulling me out of my day dream.

"Do you want to go see her?" she asked as a few tars slipped out of her eyes.

I hesitantly nodded, unsure what to do. I wanted nothing more than to see her, hold her hand and promise her that everything was going to be okay – even if she couldn't hear me. Whereas the other part of me was screaming that going and seeing her, vulnerable, laying broken and battered in a hospital bed wouldn't be good – it would just hurt more.

Jeremy stumbled down the hallway and opened the door, closing his eyes at the sight of Lex. She was strapped up to various amounts of equipment and the steady beeping of the heart monitor echoed throughout the room. She had a large bandage wrapped around her neck as well as other ones on her arms.

Jeremy sat next to her in a chair and gingerly lifted her fragile hand into his, not wanting to hurt her.

"I'm going to stay here tonight" he said quietly, nothing was going to change his mind. Lex got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her – he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Elena and Bonnie moved forward, sitting on the other side, staring at their best friend.

"Neither are we" Bonnie said determinedly, holding Elena's hand for support.

So… should I continue with this story? I like Jeremy/OC fics but I don't know if other people do… let me know what you think! Please R&R!

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you SOOO much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: The vampire diaries will never be mine. Waaaaaaah!

Jeremy had stayed there the entire night, never leaving her bedside. It was now morning and Lex still hadn't woken up or even moved and he couldn't deny that he was anxious. Elena and Bonnie had just recently woken up, worry written all over their faces.

"Come on Jer, we better go to school" Elena suggested although she looked like she wanted nothing more than to stay where she was. Jeremy shook his head tiredly.

"I can't Elena" He replied running his hands through his hair but Elena grabbed his hand and pulled him upwards.

"There's nothing we can do here, the doctors will be running tests anyway so you won't be allowed in to see her" Elena suggested calmly and even though it was the last thing Jeremy ever wanted to do, he could see her point. The doctor visited last night and said that they would be running various amounts of tests all day.

Jeremy glanced at Lex one more time before storming out of her room, angry at the fact that he had to leave her all alone, knowing that she needed somebody with her rather that the doctors and nurses prodding her all day.

Elena and Bonnie shared a glance with each other after Jeremy left and Elena frowned.

"He's really taking it hard" She muttered and bonnie walked forward, looping their arms.

"She's his best friend" was all she said before they followed Jeremy out of the room.

Jeremy had never felt so useless in all his life. The people he cared about were stuck in the hospital, one of them fighting for their life, and he had to go to school. It just wasn't right. He rounded a corner and saw Vicki lying on one of the beds, machines all around her.

Jeremy had completely forgotten about Vicki as he was too worried about lex and that made him feel guilty. He tottered forward a few steps and leaned against the door frame just staring at the sleeping figure.

"You can't be in here hon, visiting hours don't start til nine" The nurse said as she walked in to check on Vicki, shocking Jeremy out of his daydreaming.

"How is she?" he asked, needing to know that at least Vicki would be okay.

"She's lost a lot of blood" the nurse exclaimed, frowning down at the clipboard in her hands. Jeremy's heart then went into overdrive. She had to be okay, if he lost another person on his life he didn't think he would be able to cope with the pain of it all.

"But she's gonna be okay, right?" He asked again, needing clarification on the matter.

"She needs her rest, you can come back later" the nurse suggested, pulling Jeremy from the room.

When they reached the school Jeremy was ready to go back to the hospital pronto. He needed to know if Vicki was going to be okay and how Lex was doing, the thought of them both lying their helpless was enough to make him feel sick.

He strode away from Elena, Bonnie and Caroline who were discussing Lex because he couldn't bear to hear it which, unfortunately for him, set him on the path of Tyler Lockwood.

Jeremy watched as he chatted up a couple of girls and that flared up his anger. Vicki, his supposed girlfriend, was getting treated in the hospital and there he was, flirting with the sluts.

"Hey Tyler, I'm sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering how Vicki was doing since you two are so close, is she gonna be okay?" He asked sarcastically, feeling the satisfaction when annoyance came on Tyler's face.

"She's fine – now get outta here" Tyler demanded but Jeremy wasn't done.

"How bad is she? What attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?" he asked, rattling off questions that were sure to piss Tyler off.

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Tyler threatened and Jeremy had to hold back laughter.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but when are you gonna do it" He replied, using his height as an intimidation as Tyler was a few inches shorter.

"How's Lex doing?" Tyler asked innocently though he smirked slightly when pain flashed in Jeremy's eyes.

"Like you care about her" Jeremy spat back, feeling angrier than ever.

"Whatever Gilbert, now leave" Tyler demanded in a hard voice. Jeremy clenched his fists to stop from punching Tyler even though he deserved it.

"Just stay the hell away from them and if you hurt either of them, I'll kill you" Jeremy threatened before he stormed away, seeing Tyler gulp nervously before he left.

The rest of the school day Jeremy was worried. The day seemed to keep getting slower and slower every time he thought about going and seeing how Lex was doing. When the final bell rang signalling the end of the school day Jeremy raced home to pick up a few things before nipping over to the hospital.

He was just putting on his sweatshirt when Jenna started talking to him.

"I picked up diner – Taco's" she said and Jeremy saw the back of food lying on the counter top.

"No thanks, I gotta get to the hospital" He said already making his way to the door.

"I know but I need you to spare two minutes, the food is only a rouse… I need to talk to you" She said and Jeremy looked back at his aunt's face, seeing the desperation on it and knew he couldn't say no.

He sighed and walked over to the counter, plonking himself down on the seat.

"Tacos were always the food I ate when I got high" Jenna said, chewing away on a piece of taco.

"You get high?" Jeremy questioned in complete amazement, he never thought his aunt would ever get stoned, like ever. She was always going on at him that drugs and alcohol was bad for you when in fact she did it.

"Did. Past tense. But yeah, I loved it, anything to get a little distraction from life, and it worked… for a little while, but it never lasts though…" then it was clear to Jeremy what Jenna was talking about. She was trying to convince him to stop taking the drugs and Jeremy really wasn't in the mood for the 'responsible' talk so he stood up and left the kitchen, Jenna still talking.

By the time Jeremy got to the hospital it was dinner time. He walked down the corridor and passed Vicki's room, realising she was awake and talking to matt. He walked in, relief washing over him at the sight of her.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked, never taking his eyes off her.

"I'm okay" Vicki replied, looking like she was fighting a smile. Jeremy watched as matt shot them a suspicious look before excusing himself, leaving the two of them alone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, at least I saved someone" He muttered, his thoughts roaming back to Lex. Vicki frowned like she was just realising something.

"How is Lex doing?" She asked and Jeremy looked down in sadness.

"I have no idea, they were running tests all day otherwise I would've been there with her" He replied.

"You should go be with her, not with me or else people will get suspicious, I mean, did you see matt's face – that was suspicion" Vicki said with a dry chuckle.

"You gotta get over that" Jeremy said, feeling a tad angry that all Vicki cared about is what people thought about them.

"Tyler is finally showing some interest in me though" She said.

"And that, right there, you have to get over too. Do you see Mr Concern anywhere? No – he doesn't care Vicki" He implored, trying to talk some sense into her.

"I'm older than you Jeremy, Matt and Elena would freak" She said and Jeremy just shook his head.

"Chill okay, no one will know anything. I was the one that found you so why wouldn't I check on you?"

"You found me?" She questioned in pure disbelief, Jeremy nodded and gave a small smile at the shocked expression on her face.

"I carried you outta the woods" He explained further and Vicki gave a grudging, thankful smile.

"Thank you – really" she said and Jeremy nodded his head in acceptance. They were interrupted by Jeremy's phone ringing in his pocket that gave them both a fright. He never even looked at the caller ID before flipping the phone open and answering it.

"Jeremy, is that you?" a voice asked and with a jolt he realised it was Alexis' mum, Mary, and she sounded worried.

"Yeah, it's me, is everything okay?" he asked in desperation, already fearing the worst.

"Are you at the hospital?" Mary asked, "Yeah, just arrived – why?"

"My flight has been cancelled, could you just stay with Alexis until I get there?" she asked, sniffling away the tears.

"Of course I will" He answered sincerely already moving towards the door.

"Thank you Jeremy – Alexis is lucky to have such a great friend" She said gratefully before muttering a quick goodbye and hanging up, leaving Jeremy guilty that he hadn't gone and seen her yet.

He turned around and said bye to Vicki before practically sprinting down the hallway and entering Lex' room. His heart clenched fearfully when he noticed the bed was empty, the covers thrown back and the pillow all squint.

He started hyperventilating as his eyes flitted around the room nervously, still not seeing sight of his friend.

"Jer?" A voice asked from behind him and he spun around and smiled seeing Lex standing there, looking unwell but alive which was all he had wished for all day.

"You're okay" He exclaimed and pulled her into a hug, smelling her strawberry smelling shampoo.

"Jer, you're kinda killing my ribs" She gasped out and Jeremy reluctantly let go but still held her close to him, determined to never leave her again.

"How ya feeling?" he asked, frowning at the bandage covering her neck wound and the fact that she looked as white as a ghost.

"Fine… I guess, just a little confused" She slurred out, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" He questioned her but immediately regretted it when her face lost any colour that it had and she started to shake slightly, eyes wide in terror.

"I-I-I don't r-really know" She stuttered out and Jeremy grabbed her hands in comfort.

"Hey, hey, it's okay – sorry I asked, it was a little soon" He confessed, trying to calm her down. She took a deep breath before glancing up at Jeremy.

"Oh my god, Vicki – she got attacked, is she okay?" She asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth at 100MPH.

"Vicki's fine, I've just been to see her – she's getting out tomorrow" He explained and Lex let out a breath she was holding.

"Thank god, when I saw her getting attacked I thought she was dead" She exclaimed and Jeremy took her in his arms, and immediately her breathing returned to normal and she buried her head in his chest, soaking up all the comfort he offered.

She pulled away after a few minutes, wiping away a few tears from her cheeks.

"Can I get the hell outta here now?" she asked and Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at her blunt statement.

"Not yet Lex, you need your rest" He said, laughing at the puppy dog face she gave him.

"I suppose your right" She sighed out, looking suddenly tired. Just looking at her, alive and well, brought back all these feelings he had for her and before he knew what was going on he was leaning down slowly, ready to kiss her.

She didn't move away from him and he could feel her breath on his face, just inches away from her lips when the door to the hospital room opened and in came Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt carrying balloons, cards and food, looking shocked when they saw that their friend was awake.

They raced forward and hugged her, looking absolutely thrilled that she was okay. Jeremy stepped back, standing awkwardly at the side-lines until Matt came and stood next to him, giving him a grudging smile.

"We didn't mean to interrupt anything" He said, fighting hard to not smile. Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up as he glanced shyly at Matt.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied, even though he knew Matt would see right through it.

"Sure you don't" He laughed out, giving Jeremy a backslap and then walking over to the girls, still smiling like a Cheshire cat.

After an hour or two, Lex began to get tired, her eyelids closing so Jeremy and the others decided to leave and let her get some rest. After they left the hospital the weight of everything that had happened hit Jeremy like a brick wall – and even though he knew it was wrong – he just needed to get high. Fifteen minutes later he stumbled through the door – alerting Jenna and Elena that he was high.

"Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna questioned him angrily but he decided to ignore her – he really wasn't in the mood. All he wanted to do was crash, was that so much to ask?

"More stoner stories look Jenna I get it. You were cool once… and that's… cool" He slurred out, turning his back on her and walking up the stairs, apparently though, Jenna had other plans when she threw a piece of fruit at his back, causing him to stop his journey up the stairs.

"Ow, why, why did you do that?" He asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Listen up. Quit ditching class… or you're grounded – no discussion" She said in an unusual parental tone that Jeremy had never heard her use before – causing him to hold back laughter.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight" He muttered, before trekking up the stairs and collapsing on his bed, falling asleep instantly.

The next day Jeremy rolled out of bed, dazed, from the high he was on last night. He checked his phone and saw a message from Lex. He curiously opened it, wondering how the hell she managed to get her phone and how they would actually allow her to have it.

"Jer, you need to break me outta this hellhole, NOW! Mom is being sooooo smothering. I swear to god, I'm gonna start on a killing spree, just FYI, so unless you want me to get life in prison, I suggest you come up with a plan – pronto, luv Lex xx"

Jeremy chuckled at her humour, knowing that she would be going absolutely stir crazy in that place, even after just one day.

"Mission accepted. U up for the comet tonite? I will break u out if necessary xx" he hit send, feeling happier than ever that at least she was okay if she was texting him.

He knew he shouldn't convince her to come out; she was most likely really weak after losing that much blood and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the thrill. When they were younger they would always sneak out of their houses just to escape or how they would camp outside and stay awake all night just talking.

His phone beeped just a few seconds later.

Please review! :)

"Of course I'm coming! I can get out today – whoopee, see ya later Jer xx" he read it with a smile on his face before he got dressed and ready, heading off to the grill.

Filler chapter…. Kind of, but more action coming up!


End file.
